Time's Up!
by LovelySheree
Summary: Of all the shocking Akuma's Ladybug and Chat Noir have faced, this one takes the cake. Or... perhaps the clock. Time-Traveling, revealing, and humorous story.
1. Prologue

**It's about _time_ I make a _time-_ travel Miraculous Ladybug story. I know I've not finished ANY of my stories, but in my defense, all of my progress for my stories (except my one-shots) have been deleted so... I'm a bit discouraged. Anyway, enjoy this short series! Expect quick updates and up to 5 chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **Year 2017**

 **.**

"Chat! Chat, are you okay?" Ladybug hovered over her partner who was currently passed out on the ground in the streets of Paris. This was _not_ a good situation. Not to mention, she wasn't alone.

"Oh my gosh! Ladybug! Is Chat Noir okay? He's okay, right?" Alya poked her head over the two heroes.

"Alya, _please,_ stay back," Ladybug grit her teeth in annoyance, but tried her best to be kind to her friend. As Marinette, she and Alya were besties, but her obsession for Ladybug could get in the way of getting the job done. She'd saved Alya's life countless times now, and yet she hasn't _learned!_

"Alya, come on, we need to get back," Ladybug heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Nino worryingly looking at Chat Noir and her while trying to pull Alya back.

Ladybug shook her head, looking back to Chat Noir. "Come on, kitty, don't play with me here. I need you to wake up—we're a team!" She said, brushing his hair out of his face. He was breathing, and his eyes flinched at her touch, but he simply wasn't waking up.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir's okay, right?" she heard Alya ask again.

" _Alya!"_ Ladybug turned sharply towards her, "You and Nino need to get back, _now!_ Do you understa—" a large quake shook the ground beneath them, Ladybug covered her partner protectively as parts of buildings came tumbling down. One landed near them, causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. Her mind was ringing from all the noise.

Her brain was in a fog. She heard a yell, something about running. Run. She needed to run. She looked up to see the Akuma. It was too late. She couldn't.

It pointed a menacing finger at her. "Times up," it growled.

"Ladybug, _run!_ "

"Alya, get back here!"

And then everything went black.

-•-o-O-o-•-

 **Year 2032**

It was 10:00 at night as two heroes stood on the rooftops above the streets of Paris. "Feels good to be patrolling again, M'Lady," Chat Noir practically purred, walking up behind her and holding her waist. " _Purr-_ fect, actually," he continued, kissing her cheek.

"Enough with the flattery," she laughed and brushed him off, "You know why we're patrolling tonight."

"Because you miss seeing this hot body in leather," he grunted, steeping away from her and flexing.

She scoffed, "Chat, seriously," she gently slapped his chest. "This is the night," she frowned, "The Time Hog akuma, remember?"

He nodded, suddenly serious, "Yeah. This will be the first Akuma we've seen since—" he stopped himself, "You sure you can handle this?" he asked her.

She crossed her arms, "Oh come on Chat, I'm not helpless!"

He put up his arms in defense, "I know, I know, but… I worry. It's only natural. I'm your husband."

She smiled, leaning towards him and kissing him briefly. "I know. And you're allowed to worry," she smirked, "But you can't stop me."

"Believe me, I know," he sighed, pulling her in for a hug. They stayed like that for a while until a bright light flashed behind them. "Well, I guess it's time," he grinned, "No pun intended."

She rolled her eyes and swung herself towards the light, followed by Chat Noir. When they landed in the street, they made sure no one was around before approaching the fading light. "Strictly professional," Ladybug reminded Chat Noir, tapping his nose.

"Of course," he waggled his eyebrows, "But don't get upset when you can't keep your hands off me."

"I'm sure I'll manage to keep control," she said cooly.

By now, the light had faded and what it uncovered would've shocked the heroes had they not beed expecting it.

"H-hello? We need help, please, help—" they looked down to see a frightened young boy with a red cap and glasses, holding a young girl glasses and crouched before two familiar looking heroes. His eyes blew wide when he saw the two of them. "Whoa… what's going on?" he breathed.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've posted an actual story. This is a really short chapter, and I apologize for that, but it felt like a good point to end it on so… ha. I'll be updating soon!**

 **-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 1

**Looky here, I'm actually updating soon like I said? That's strange. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Previously…_**

 ** _._**

 _By now, the light had faded and what it uncovered would've shocked the heroes had they not beed expecting it. "H-hello? We need help, please, help—" they looked down to see a frightened young boy with a red cap and glasses, holding a young girl glasses and crouched before two familiar looking heroes. His eyes blew wide when he saw the two of them. "Whoa… what's going on?" he breathed._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Nino tried his best to keep his breathing even, but talking to Ladybug and Chat Noir as Ladybug and Chat Noir laid beside him— _passed out—_ was a bit weird. And hard to wrap his mind around.

"You're… Ladybug and Chat Noir," he said, his eyes wide.

"Yup," Chat Noir grinned, "And those two right there," he pointed to the passed out Ladybug and Chat Noir, "Are also Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"I… see," Nino nodded. "And you're gonna help us?"

Ladybug crossed her arms, "That's a hero's duty, isn't it? Helping people? So, that's what we're doing. Not to mention, this is a bit of a special case. Time Hog was the akuma that sent you here. Where you came from was…" she looked at Chat Noir with a furrowed brow, "Um… 2017, right?" Chat nodded. "Yeah," Ladybug continued, "So, we're here to help defeat that akuma and get you guys back to the time where you belong."

"This is bizarre," Nino said, looking around. "And what year is this? The streets still look the same," he peered, "Except there's normally a coffee shop there… and a restaurant over there," he pointed.

"Yeah, things can change in 15 years," Chat Noir responded.

"15 years…" Nino mumbled in amazement.

Chat Noir extended his hand, "How about we get all of you guys inside, hm?" Nino nodded silently and took his hand. "Ladybug and I will take you to our—" he coughed, trying to cover his slip-up, "Er… I mean, _my_ house."

There was a simultaneous beeping noise. One that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were all too familiar with. "We better hurry," Ladybug said, bending down to grab the younger her and her younger best friend, hoisting them over her shoulders.

"…Ladybug," Chat Noir frowned at her, "Don't strain yourself."

She shot him a look, "Strictly professional, Chat," she reminded him.

Chat Noir stayed quiet, but didn't look happy about it. He picked up the younger Chat Noir and told Nino to climb on his back. Within a minute, they were at their house. They came inside and set Alya on the couch. "We'll set Ladybug and Chat Noir down in separate rooms," Chat Noir told Nino as he silently sat on the couch, looking worriedly at Alya.

"I'll put her in our room," Ladybug said quietly as they walked down the hallway. "You put him in Hugo's room. He'll be slower to connect the dots," she instructed.

He feigned hurt, "Come on, I'm not that daft!"

She giggled, "Don't worry, you're handsome."

"I'm a physics teacher," he reminded her, but it fell on deaf ears as she entered their bedroom door, leaving him to bring the younger version of himself into their daughter's room. He frowned, talking to himself, "I may have a math major… but even this is extremely complicated."

-•-o-O-o-•-

Marinette's eyes opened slowly. She tried her best to blink away her tired, blurry vision as she sat up, but it didn't clear. What happened? She was fighting an Akuma when suddenly Chat was struck down. She rushed to get him and then…

She fell back onto the bed with a groan, letting the large fluffy comforter consume her. Wait. Comforter? Bed? She looked at her hands… they were ungloved. Her eyes snapped wide open and she crazily looked around the room. _Where am I?_ she thought, her heart racing. _Was I found out? Am I busted? Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no—_

"I can tell you're freaking out," a voice protruded her thoughts, dragging her out of her head. "Trust me, I'd know, wouldn't I?"

Marinette turned her head to see a woman sitting on a chair close to the door. She hadn't noticed her in her mental freak-out, which, by the way, was still happening. "U-um, excuse me," she smiled uneasily, "You are…?"

"And I called _him_ slow," the woman mumbled under her breath, rubbing her temple. Marinette peered at the woman. She was probably in her late twenties, early thirties. Her hair was cut short into a pixie cut, and her eyes were blue and _very_ familiar. Then something caught Marinette's attention. A pair of red polka dotted earrings on the woman's ears. The _same exact_ earrings she had. Her miraculous!

Her hands shot up to her ears, panicked, but her earrings were there…

"Relax," the woman smiled fondly, "It's not what you think. I didn't take your miraculous. These are mine," she gestured to her ears, "And those are yours," she pointed at Marinette.

"H…how?" Marinette frowned in confusion, "And you didn't mention who you are."

"Let me answer both those questions at once," the woman crossed her arms, taking a deep breath before shattering Marinette's world. "I'm you… 15 years into the future."

" _What?_ " Marinette's voice screeched. "That's _impossible!_ I—it's—it's 2017, I'm—" she shook her head, "This is all some whacky dream. There's no other way to explain it, this is all just some _weird_ dream. Yeah."

"Uh, no it's not."

"In just a few minutes, I'll wake up and go to school and everything will be normal."

"Except you won't."

"Then I'll help Mom and Dad with the bakery and then work on homework—"

"Wow, I didn't realize how much I rambled," the 'other' Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen, I'm going to have to stop you there. Believe me, _please,_ because this isn't a dream. It's real. And in order for you to get back to your time line, you need to calm down."

The young teenager flicked her eyes towards the woman. "Don't tell me to calm down, this isn't happening to you!"

"Well, _technically_ it is," the older Marinette sighed, "Please, just lie down for a few moments." She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to the bedroom door. Before she opened it, she transformed, looking back to her younger self. "Oh, and Alya and Nino are in the living room, so please don't go out unless you plan on revealing yourself."

The younger Marinette let her head fall onto the pillows, taking in a deep breath. This was going to be… interesting, to say the least.

Ladybug closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. Walking down the hall to see Alya and Nino sleeping soundly while Chat was getting a drink of water.

"How's your situation?" she asked, walking up to him.

He shrugged, "I don't know. He hasn't woken up yet."

"It's weird," she sighed, sitting down at the bar in their kitchen.

He leaned over the counter and faced her, "What, this? Yeah, that's one way to explain it."

"No, I mean, yeah, but…" she frowned, "I feel like I should remember this all… but I can't. I mean, I know it happens, but I don't know _what_ happens, you know?"

Chat nodded, "I do. Maybe when we defeat the Akuma tomorrow night and you use Lucky Charm, it effects us in the past."

Ladybug glared at the countertop. "Did _you_ remember this, or did Plagg tell you about it?" she asked.

"Plagg told me," Chat looked at her, confused, "Why?"

"Tikki told me," she looked up at him. "I don't think we actually remember any of this in the past."

Chat looked suddenly serious, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Ladybug looked behind them to see Alya and Nino still fast asleep. "You're right. Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg, claws in,"

There was a flash of light and the two heroes were replaced by their civilian selves. Adrien grinned at Marinette from across the counter top. "Disappointed by the lack of leather, M'Lady?" he teased her.

She leaned over to kiss him lightly, "Not in the slightest. I'm more into nerds."

They could hear Plagg clear his throat, but both decided to ignore it.

Adrien laughed, "That's a relief—"

There was a sudden squeak that came from behind them.

They both turned to see a blond young boy standing in the middle of the living room, his face white with shock. "U-um, I'm A-adrien Ag-greste—" and then he tumbled over.

* * *

 **Bum bum buuuum!**

 **I'll update soon! Please R &R,**

 **-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for tuning in! Please enjoy the latest update of, _Time's Up_!**

* * *

Previously…

 _Marinette and Adrien turned to see a blond young boy standing in the middle of the living room, his face white with shock. "U-um, I'm A-adrien Ag-greste—" and then he tumbled over._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Marinette and Adrien turned to look at each other, sharing a shocked look. They were both asking the silent question, _how long was he standing there?_

Marinette was first to react. She rushed towards the younger version of her husband, propping up his head and feeling his forehead. "He's slightly feverish, and ghostly pale…" she said worriedly.

Plagg suddenly floated above her, "I wonder why," he asked dryly. "You know, I _tried_ to get your guys' attention, but you were both too busy _flirting_ with each other to even notice!"

Tikki buzzed to her counterpart, shoving her hands in front of his mouth, " _Plagg,_ be _quiet!_ Alya and Nino are sleeping on the couch, you could wake them!" she whispered.

Marinette sighed, "I'm going to bring him back to Hugo's room."

Adrien bent down beside her, "Oh no you don't," he grabbed the young blond boy, trying to shake off the weirdness of this entire situation. " _You_ need to rest. Please, Mari, I got this. Then afterwards, we'll talk with Tikki and Plagg."

"I'm _fine,_ Adrien, I'll just go check on—" her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh no," she mumbled.

"What?" Adrien momentarily panicked.

"I wasn't asleep," she stood up, "I wasn't, I'm not—I need to check on her—me—er," she rushed towards the room, leaving a very concerned Adrien to bring himself to their son's room.

Marinette knocked softly on the door, "Hello?" There wasn't an answer. Which could be a very good thing, or a very bad thing. She prayed for good.

Opening the door, she found Marinette sitting up in the bed, looking blankly at the ground. "…Hey, you okay?" The elder one asked. She found that, since becoming a mother, asking vague questions will get more information sometimes. Besides, what _else_ was she suppose to ask?

"I…I'm fine," the younger her looked up confused, "I heard some voices. I wanted to go out and check, but…" her eyes looked to her sleeping Kwami on the night stand. "Do you have any cookies?"

"You didn't hear what we were talking about, by chance, did you?" she asked.

The younger shrugged, "Nope. I wasn't really paying attention, anyway."

"Okay… well… I'll be back with those cookies. Promise," the older Marinette promised, closing the door and turning around. Adrien was leaning against the wall, his eyebrows raised.

Marinette waved her hands dismissively, "Okay, okay, I'll rest. Not that I need to," she mumbled that last part, "I just thought that maybe she'd heard what went on."

A muffled "I can still hear you," came from the other side of the door.

Adrien laughed, "Maybe we should take this into a different room? We'll talk with Tikki and Plagg," Adrien whispered. Before long, they found themselves in their newest room. The walls were a light grey and boxes filled the room. Along the farthest wall was a crib with multiple stuffed animals inside.

"I swear my parents will spend the rest of their retirement money on toys for our kids," Marinette sighed, picking up a teddybear.

Adrien smiled, "It's good that our kids have grandparents who love and spoil them," he said softly, his face masking hurt.

"Yeah," Marinette looked at her husband with a sad smile, "I guess it is."

"Listen, as tender as this moment is, we should really start talking," Plagg interrupted.

Adrien nodded, sitting on top of a box, Marinette doing the same. "You're right. And we've got lots of questions… Like, why don't we remember any of this?"

"The Miraculous Cure fixes it," Tikki says, "And it takes your memory as well. Knowing the future can be a dangerous thing, after all."

Plagg sighs, "But that might not be true," he looked at Tikki. "This is already unfolding in a different way than the last time did."

Adrien tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Last time, for starters, the younger you's injuries were worse. We had to bring him to a hospital because the miraculous cure never activated—thus he didn't heal. And secondly, both Tikki and I were awake when we found Nino. But instead, our past selves are both exhausted and sleeping," Plagg informed.

Tikki nodded, looking thoughtful, "Different times with different possibilities," she said.

"In other words," Marinette frowned, "The present we're in isn't a guaranteed future for them?"

"Yes," Tikki nodded. "From what little we've gathered already, nothing's to be expected."

Adrien frowned, "So, any mistake we make could potentially… ruin the future they're suppose to get."

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand, shaking her head, "Who's to say we'll ruin it? We'll try our best to not share any information, but even if we do, it… might be for the best."

"For the best? Mari, us getting together was fairly destructive," Adrien pointed out. "We kept breaking the other's heart.

"And that's because we didn't know that we were doing it! If—if I would've known… then maybe I would've revealed myself to you a lot sooner." Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien's hand. He squeezed hers in return.

"But you said the Miraculous Cure would alter their memories," Adrien looked to Plagg and Tikki. "Will they even remember any of this?"

Plagg shrugged, "Infinite times, infinite possibilities. Time Hog could just come here and zap them back to the past, making them keep their memories. Anything could happen."

"So… we're just winging this?" Marinette asked, her voice withering. "This feels so impossible!"

"Relax," Adrien soothed, smiling despite his own worry. "It may be a little bit… bumpy, but we'll be fine. Remember, Time Hog is a weaker Akuma from the past. Not only are _we_ stronger, but we've got more heroes on our side now."

Marinette sighed, "Speaking of… we probably need to get a hold of them."

"I'm sure Volpina and Queen Bee would appreciate that," Tikki laughed.

Plagg cringed, "Do we have to tell them? That fox and bee cause too much trouble."

Adrien scoffed, "Says _you,_ " he gave his Kwami a pointed look. Plagg chose to ignore him.

There was a knock at the door. "Umm, excuse me?" it was Nino, and his voice sounded very timid.

Adrien got up, and he was about to open the door before transforming. But luckily Marinette was able to silently signal for him to transform through a series of snaps and clumsy waves.

A green and pink flash filled the room before Chat Noir opened the door to Nino. It was strange to see his best friend in a younger body. "What's up, Nino?" he asked, flashing a grin.

"A-alya's up," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "And she's kinda freaking out."

Ladybug half-laughed and half-sighed, squeezing past Chat Noir and passing Nino to walk down the hall and into the living room where Alya had been sleeping.

Nino looked back to Chat with raised eyebrows. "You guys know each other's identities now?" he asked casually.

Chat nodded, "Of course we do," he crossed his arms confidently, "Knowing each other's identities helps us improve our fighting."

"Oh," Nino seemed at a lost for words. He wasn't only casually talking with a hero of Paris, but the hero of Paris _in the future._ "Cool…" he finished.

On the other side of a closed door near the two boys in the hall way, a young Marinette had her ear pressed to the door, listening carefully. _Chat and I know the other's identities in the future?_ She wonder quietly, her heart beat racing. She could hear Chat Noir and Nino leave the hallway and she took that as her cue to leave the room, transforming before opening the door.

She walked down the hallway, observing the covered picture frames on the walls. A very large part of her wanted to uncover them, to figure out what they were hiding, what secrets they held. But she fought the urge. This was too important, she and Chat Noir couldn't know the other's identities.

At least, not right now…

It was for the best.

Suddenly, the door across from her opened slowly, revealing a timid-looking and young Chat Noir. _Her_ Chat Noir. He waved, clearly relieved to see her. "Hello M'Lady," he said, looking around. "I had the strangest dream…"

She shook her head, "Do I even want to know?"

"Well, for one, you had shorter hair… and I was bigger. And there were two of me. Or… me and another me? I don't know, it's all kinda foggy," he admitted slowly, shivering. "I'm just glad it was a dream."

Before she could even correct him, a sudden scream sounded from down the hall. It sounded like Alya.

Both younger heroes rushed down the hall and halted when Alya was pointing an accusing finger at Ladybug and Chat Noir. And her hand at her side was holding a picture frame.

Ladybug could practically feel the older her's color drain from her face. "A-alya," the older Ladybug spoke softly, slowly, carefully. "I need you to take deep breaths…"

"Y-you!" she glanced at the picture frame in her hand, "Y-you're… how… you're _her?_ And you're _him?_ " Alya's eyes blew wide in shock. And suddenly, the younger heroes understood the gravity of what was happening. "You're Marinette and Adrien!" she shifted her finger to the younger Ladybug and Chat Noir who had just entered the room, dropping the frame. The glass shattered on the floor.

"This wasn't a dream," the young Chat mumbled, before fainting.

Both the older Ladybug and Chat Noir whipped around to see their younger counter parts.

This was for the best…

 _…_ _Right?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and keeping along, guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far, and keep following it! An update will be posted shortly.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for coming back to read this update! I'm happy you're all enjoying this fic, and if you're new, know that I update this story frequently! So stay tuned! Please enjoy...**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 **.**

"Y-you!" she glanced at the picture frame in her hand, "Y-you're… how… you're _her?_ And you're _him?_ " Alya's eyes blew wide in shock. And suddenly, the younger heroes understood the gravity of what was happening. "You're Marinette and Adrien!" she shifted her finger to the younger Ladybug and Chat Noir who had just entered the room, dropping the frame. The glass shattered on the floor.

"This wasn't a dream," the young Chat mumbled, before fainting.

Both the older Ladybug and Chat Noir whipped around to see their younger counter parts.

This was for the best…

 _…_ _Right?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

The level of screwed they were was beyond Chat Noir now. Frankly, part of him no longer cared. This situation that they were now oh-so-awkwardly in consumed him so tightly that he had lost the ability to feel the weight of it. "Well," he finally spoke up, "This is a bit… awkward."

Ladybug, the older one ( _his_ Ladybug) punched his arm. "No duh, Sherlock."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alya marched up to the older Ladybug, crossing her arms, "You've got a bit of explaining to do! Why didn't you tell us?"

Ladybug gently pushed Alya back, " _We've_ already told you guys," she pointed to the younger Ladybug who was still standing there, silent and aghast. " _They_ haven't though because the right time hasn't surfaced."

Alya looked at the younger Ladybug, squinting. "Is… is that seriously you, Mari?" she asked, her tone softening.

That seemed to have snapped the younger Ladybug out of whatever sone she was in. "U-uhm… N-no?" she answered, her hands trying to casually cross.

"Uh-huh, yep, that's you," Alya sighed, "You're a terrible liar."

"Am not! I was able to hide _this!"_ she gestured to herself in costume.

The room fell into a long period of silence. "Yeah," Alya broke it, "I guess you were." Her tone was somewhere between sour and confused.

Both Ladybug's shoulders fell in defeat. "Alya," the younger started, beginning to retransform. A soft pink glow illuminated the room, and she carefully approached her friend. "I'm sorry, I really am… I just… if you knew then Hawk Moth could do some serious damage. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

Alya shook her head, "I know, I know… it's just, a bit shocking," her head whipped accusingly at her friend, "You haven't told anyone else have you?"

The young Marinette shook her head wildly, "I haven't, I swear! I mean, I haven't even told Chat—" Both their gazes moved onto the cat-hero who was still passed out on the ground, "…About it…"

The older, not-passed-out Chat smiled, "Don't worry, My Little Lady, I completely and whole-heartedly forgive you."

The younger Ladybug looked back at him, her face flushing and then turned quickly to the ground. "R-right," she mumbled.

"Um… should we do something about… that?" Nino asked, gesturing to his fallen buddy.

Ladybug nodded, "Of course. Hu—erm… Chat… could you take care of that? Just put him back in Hugo's room."

"You want your big, strong, and handsome partner to show off his muscle to you?" Chat waggled his eyebrows, flexing.

Ladybug smacked his arm playfully, "Right. I'm fairly sure you weighed close to nothing at that age anyway."

Chat laughed, walking over and picking up the younger him. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'll signal the other two to come over so we can give them the run down," Ladybug told him as he walked down the hall.

"Other two?" Marinette asked from beside Alya.

"And who's Hugo?" Alya pushed.

"I can only answer _one_ of the questions directly," Ladybug said as she picked up her phone from the coffee table. "The 'other two' are two new heroes that showed up years ago. They're going to help us with Time Hog since I won't be fight—… why am I locked out of my phone?"

Alya turned around, whistling innocently.

"…Alya. Did you try to get into my phone?" Ladybug asked through clenched teeth. When no response came except for a slightly panicked, younger Marinette, Ladybug released her tension with a single sigh. "I should be used to it by now."

"So…" Marinette changed the subject, "There are new heroes? What are their names?"

"Queen Bee and Volpina," Ladybug answered, setting her phone down to grab her husband's instead.

Marinette tensed. "Volpina?" she asked, her voice tight with nerves.

"Don't worry," Ladybug said, "She's not the same Volpina. I had a similar reaction."

"You still didn't answer who Hugo was," Alya said, turning around.

"Hugo's a kid Adrien and I know," she said, pressing the phone screen a few times before putting it back down. "Okay, they should be here soon."

"He's a kid you know? And he has a room in Chat Noir's, a.k.a Adrien's, future house?" Alya raised a single eyebrow.

"Well he's related to him," Ladybug further explained. It wasn't a lie. Ladybug and Chat _did_ know Hugo and he _is_ related to Adrien because he's their son.

"How's he related to—"

"And _that's_ what I can't answer," Ladybug spoke in a rush.

Hopefully they didn't connect the dots. And even if they connected the dots that Hugo was Adrien's kid, they still may remain ignorant that _she's_ the mother. Hopefully her parents stay home and don't interrupt them, though. Because _that_ could ruin some things. Hugo was practically a gender-swapped version of her.

"Wait, did you say something about not being able to fight?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, I won't be fighting," Ladybug said.

"Why not?" Nino asked.

"Someone's gotta make sure you guys don't get hurt. I'll be there to use Luckycharm if needed, otherwise I'll only use the cure," she said. "I need to save energy," she said. "Speaking of…" there was a beep from her earrings, "We should all get to bed. It's 2:00am."

"But it was lunch time when we were back in our own time," Marinette frowned, "Were we out for that long?"

"No, you guys came here late at night. Only 2 hours ago…" Ladybug closed her eyes, clearly tired. "There must be jet-lag with time travel. Anyway, come on, let's get you all in bed."

"Where?" Nino asked.

It was then that Chat Noir emerged from the hallway. Except, he was no longer Chat Noir, but Adrien. "We may as well put you all in Hugo's room… considering there are no identities to hide anymore…"

"You're not transformed," Ladybug observed, frowning.

"Should I be?" Adrien asked, somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry, I figured it wouldn't matter. Plus, Plagg was getting tired."

Ladybug waved her hand dismissively, "I guess it doesn't entirely matter."

They looked to see Nino, Alya, and Marinette all staring at Adrien. Adrien had changed a lot from his past self. He still ate healthily, but was no longer skin and bones. Muscles sculpted his arms, and his neck had gotten a little thicker. To put it simply, he was no longer a boy.

Marinette's face lit up when she imagined what was under his simple, white t-shirt and sweats. She stood up quickly and rushed towards the room they'd be sleeping in without another word.

Adrien watched her leave with a bewildered expression. "She's not mad, is she?" he asked, looking desperately towards Ladybug.

"No," Ladybug said, looking slightly flustered, "She's not mad."

Alya began to cackle, "I think _I_ know what she is—" But Nino tackled her and began to drag her towards the room they'd all be sleeping in.

"Uh, goodnight!" Nino said as he left the room.

Adrien looked back to his wife, watching her detransform. "Ready for bed?" he asked her.

"Can we risk sleeping in the same bed? They're nosey," she pointed out, walking over to him and embracing him, resting her head on his chest.

"We'll lock the door," he said, kissing her head.

"…Okay, fine. And Volpina and Queen Bee will be her tomorrow morning."

"Technically it's already 'tomorrow morning,'" Adrien laughed.

"The more reason to get to bed," she said sleepily.

Adrien picked her up off the ground bridal-style, carefully walking down the hall, "But I had something else in mind," he said under his breath.

"We can't," Marinette mumbled, already falling asleep, "Not when they're here… and I'm tired."

He chuckled, opening their bedroom door and carefully setting her on their bed. "Okay, bed-time it is…"

5 hours later…

A sudden crash woke Adrien and Marinette up. They both hurried to their bedroom window, opening to curtains to find an Akuma floating in the sky.

"Time's up!" it yelled, "Where's that stupid bug and cat!?"

Adrien's eyes widened, "Well, there's no _time_ like the present…" he said, ignoring Marinette groan.

* * *

 **It's about time Adrien said something punny. Time Hog's here and it's time for a little actions to start! Anyway, stay tuned for the next update!**

 **-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the sudden break in updates… I know I was updating consistently, but I had a busy weekend and then a busy week after that. BUT, I'm free now, so here's to updating!**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _._

 _A sudden crash woke Adrien and Marinette up. They both hurried to their bedroom window, opening to curtains to find an Akuma floating in the sky. "Time's up!" it yelled, "Where's that stupid bug and cat!?"_

 _Adrien's eyes widened, "Well, there's no time like the present…" he said, ignoring Marinette groan._

 _-•-o-O-o-•-_

 _"_ _Yeah," she confirmed. "I… kinda like you too."_

 _"_ _Kinda?"_

 _"_ _Okay, I really like you."_

 _Adrien smiled, grabbing her hand, "Me too," he said earnestly._

 _It felt right. It suddenly felt really right, Marinette realized. As Adrien's face came close to her own, his lips hovering hers, it all felt very very right._

 _And it continued to feel very right as they kissed and talked until they fell asleep under the starry sky._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Marinette and Adrien rushed from their master bedroom, quickly transforming. Chat whizzed around, grabbing his wife by the shoulders. "You remember what we decided. You're staying here… To make sure Alya, Nino, and the mini you and me stay safe," he said, smiling sympathetically.

Ladybug crossed her arms, "Yeah okay, fine."

"You have to promise me, Mari," Chat said seriously.

There was a delay in her response, "I will… I promise." She looked up at him, "But be careful," she frowned.

"Don't worry!" he grinned, "Time Hog's a weaker one. Plus, I've got Bee and Volpina to back me up. We'll keep you updated so you can use your cure, okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Okay," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"This cat's gotta bounce!" he gave mocked solute while running down the hall and jumping out their window.

Ladybug took a deep breath, detransforming. She turned to the door next to her in the hallway and opened it. "Alya, Nino?" she spoke while cracking open the door. She opened the door to see both Alya and Nino separately sleeping soundly on the ground. The bed, however, was empty. Marinette peered around the room. Where were the mini thems?

Walking into the room, she leaned down to shake Alya awake, "Alya, wake up."

Groggily, Alya looked up at Marinette, "Huh?" she mumbled confusingly. Shaking her head, she looked at Marinette in awe. "Whoa, that's right," she said breathily.

"No time for shock, Alya. Where did the younger me and Adrien go?" Marinette asked, looking around the room again.

Alya looked up and shrugged, "Beats me. They were both in here when I fell asleep."

Marinette sighed, "That's not much of a help…"

"Hey, I was sleeping," Alya defended herself.

Marinette shook her head, laughing, "Don't worry, it'd be impossible to keep track of them anyway." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Marinette pursed her lips in thought. "I'll look on the roof, real quick…" she said aloud, "That's somewhere we used to always meet."

"Aw, on a rooftop? That's so romantic," Alya swooned exaggeratingly.

"Makes for an easy meet-up spot when you're already running along the rooftops of Paris," Marinette said while standing up. "Alya, take my phone," she said, handing Alya her phone. "Could you watch the live feed of the fight?" she asked.

"Wait, there's a fight?" Alya asked, quickly getting onto Marinette phone.

"Time Hog's here. Chat, Bee and Volpina are out there fighting. It shouldn't take too long," Marinette said while climbing out the window. There was a fire escape outside their building that lead straight to the roof, so it was easy to climb up—with or without her suit. "Oh, and Alya," Marinette said, turning around, "That phone's my work one. It doesn't have any personal information on it… so don't even try."

Alya gasped, "I would never!" she feigned offense, "Me? Digging up information? Marinette, I'm the least nose person I know!"

Marinette shook her head in exasperation as she climbed up the fire escape to the roof. She could hear the sounds of fighting a few streets over. _Close to the bakery,_ she thought. Every instinct in her told her to transform and get out there to help. But she agreed with Chat… she shouldn't. Not now, at least. _They'll be able to handle it._

When she reached the top, she saw that both her younger self and the younger Adrien were sleeping. Adrien had one arm over Marinette's waist and Marinette seemed to fold into him. Although it was really weird seeing her younger self and her younger husband spooning each other, she almost felt bad about waking them.

"Rise and shine," she said. They didn't budge.

Tikki floated up next to Marinette and giggled, "They're out like a light."

"Maybe I should leave them be. After all, if they aren't awake, they won't be a bother to keep track of," Marinette pointed out.

"Mari, there's a fight going on a few blocks over! If you don't wake them, the fighting will," Tikki pointed out.

"Okay, okay…" Marinette leaned down and shook them both awake. "Guys, wake up. There's a fight and I need to get you inside."

Both Marinette and Adrien bolted upright at the word, "fight." "Fight? Where?" Marinette looked around, "Is it an Akuma?"

"Time Hog's here, but you're not fighting him. Chat, Bee and Volpina have it covered. I'm staying here and making sure you guys don't leave," Marinette grabbed each of their shoulders and tried to calm them down. "Alya and Nino are inside watching the fight. If you'd like, you could watch."

" _Watch?_ " Adrien's eyes went wide, "We can't just watch!"

"I agree, we could help!" the younger marinate offered.

"No, you're staying put. Come on, let's get inside before the fight gets closer," Marinette helped them stand up, leading them to the exit. "Plagg, Tikki, I know you're listening. Make sure they don't transform. You understand the gravity of the situation."

Plagg popped out from Adrien's coat pocket, "Sure thing. But only on the condition of cheese," he grinned.

"There's camembert in the fridge," Marinette sighed.

There was a sudden scream and Alya came rushing out of the window, "Um, Marinette!?" she yelled.

"What's wrong, Alya?" Both Marinettes asked, rushing down the fire escape.

"Erm, the older one," Alya pointed to the older Marinette, "D-do your parents still own that bakery?" She asked.

"Of course, why would you ask—" Marinette looked confused for a moment, but then something suddenly clicked in her mind. "Oh no, what happened?"

Alya showed the older Marinette the screen, showing a gaping hole in the bakery wall. "Chat Noir got tossed into the wall… he hasn't come out."

"Oh no… Hugo!" Marinette's eyes widened in fear. "Tikki, spots on!" she yelled, swinging her yoyo out. "Stay here and stay safe!" the older Ladybug yelled, swinging through the streets of Paris, towards the bakery.

 _Please,_ Ladybug thought, _Please be safe._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I'll update soon, you guys! My hope is that next chapter, you'll get to see some fighting with Queen Bee, Volpina and Chat Noir.**

 **Stay tuned,**

 **-LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Wow._** **Here I go saying I'll update soon… and then days and days go by. My apologies, there isn't much of an excuse this time! But Hopefully you're all still willing to keep up with this!**

 **Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

.

 _Alya showed the older Marinette the screen, showing a gaping hole in the bakery wall. "Chat Noir got tossed into the wall… he hasn't come out."_

 _"Oh no… Hugo!" Marinette's eyes widened in fear. "Tikki, spots on!" she yelled, swinging her yoyo out. "Stay here and stay safe!" the older Ladybug yelled, swinging through the streets of Paris, towards the bakery._

Please _, Ladybug thought,_ Please be safe.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 _Please be okay,_ Ladybug hurried above the rooftops.

She knew that the younger versions of herself and her husband would follow her eventually. But that was the least important problem she had. Why had the Akuma attacked the bakery in the first place? There had yet to be any significant collateral damage during the entire fight, and then suddenly the bakery crumbles into pieces? It didn't seem… coincidental.

As she neared the bakery her heart dropped. She saw it on Alya's phone, but seeing it in person was worse. Much. Much. Worse.

"Ladybug!" A voice shouted behind her. She looked to see Volpina struggling against the Akuma. "Chat's still in there—Get him out, quickly! This Akuma's a bigger pain than we thou—" just then she was slammed up into the air.

Almost instinctively, Ladybug lunged towards Volpina. But something stopped her in the back of her mind. Hugo was still in there. Chat was still in there. They could be dying. She stood frozen, unsure who to save first. Volpina couldn't fly. Her illusion-self could, but this clearly was not an illusion.

A sudden yellow blur buzzed passed her. Within seconds, Ladybug saw Volpina successfully safe on a nearby rooftop in Queen Bee's arms. "Go, Ladybug!" Queen bee yelled at her, setting Volpina down and charging at the Akuma. "Save them, quick!"

She nodded to her crime fighting partners, turning around and racing towards the bakery. She fumbled her way through the rubble, desperately searching for anyone.

"Chat! Hugo! Where are you!?" She didn't get a response. "Mom? Dad?!" her voice echoed out as she stood still, letting silence fall on her shoulders as she anxiously waited for a reply. "Anyone?" She could hear her own voice crack.

Suddenly, she heard a small whimper, followed by a desperate whisper. "Hugo!?" she called, hurrying towards the source of the voice.

"Daddy," she heard a soft wail, "W-wake up."

"Hugo!" She continued to yell, her eyes landing on her son huddled over a body.

No not just a body.

Adrien.

She saw Plagg floating above Hugo in silent shock. "H-hey kid, let your pops have some room, okay?" he finally spoke when he saw Ladybug. "Look, it's Ladybug." As she neared them, Plagg nodded towards Adrien, "He's still breathing… but…" She looked away, blinking back tears.

"H-hey, Hugo," Ladybug rushed towards her son. She desperately wanted to cradle him, hug him, and kiss his tears away but she knew what this disguise meant. "Plagg, where are Tom and Sabine?"

Plagg shook his head, "I don't know…" he said quietly.

"D-daddy," Hugo cried, looking desperately towards Ladybug. "Please, h-help my dad," he sniffed, and Ladybug's heart broke into pieces.

Ladybug fell onto her knees next to her son and husband. She wiped Hugo's tears with her thumb and gently smiled, "Are you hurt?" she asked. He shook his head. "Do you know where your grandma and grandpa are?" Again, he shook his head.

She leaned over Adrien, checking his breathing. "Luckily Tikki let me in on that healing charm," she mumbled. "Where is he hurt?"

"Chest and head," Plagg clarified, watching nervously.

"Don't fail me now," she sighed. "Miraculous Healing," she whispered. Suddenly a pink glow surrounded her hands, engulfing Adrien in a pink hue. As it faded, all was quiet.

"Ack—" Adrien sat up, hacking and coughing.

"Daddy!" Hugo lunged towards his father. Adrien responded with a tight embrace, cringing from subtle pain.

"Hugo," he smiled, "You're safe." Turning to look at Ladybug, his eyes widened. "You're here?"

"Yes, I'm here, you dolt!" she refused to urge to hit him and kiss him senseless. "You crashed into the Bakery wall—I wasn't going to—" she stoped herself, glancing at their son. Letting out a long and shaky breath, she looked at Adrien with an steady yet terrified gaze. "H-hugo doesn't know where his grandparents are."

"Take him home, I'll find them—"

 _"Absolutely_ not! I have to—they're _my—"_ Again, Ladybug stopped herself, stubbornly glaring at the ground.

"We'll take him, don't worry," a familiar voice sounded behind them.

Hugo's eyes widened, "Whoa, two Ladybugs?" he tilted his head, pointing at the older one, then pointing at the younger one. Next to her, the younger Chat Noir smirked, "Pretty neat, right?"

Adrien's chest heaved a relieved sigh.

The older Ladybug shook her head, "It's a good thing you didn't stay back…" she said. She watched as Adrien stood and picked up Hugo. Every ounce of her wanted to hold him close and whisper safe words, but she knew she couldn't. Hugo couldn't know that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Uh," Adrien awkwardly began, "This is Hugo…"

That was all that needed to be said. The rest of the story was silently told as the younger Ladybug reached out to grab Hugo.

"D-dad no!" he kicked, reaching for Adrien.

"Hey, kiddo, I'll be right back okay?" Adrien smoothed his son's hair as the younger Ladybug secured him in her arms.

"Promise?" he asked, his eyes so teary that Adrien had trouble keeping his voice even.

"Promise," he said.

That seemed to calm the boy enough for Ladybug and Chat Noir to successfully leave the crumbled bakery.

"We'll keep him safe!" Chat Noir waved as they left.

Watching them take him was the hardest thing Ladybug had ever done. "I—he… I need to be with him," she whispered softly, a whimper being pulled from her chest.

"I won't stop you," Adrien rested a hand on his Lady's shoulder. "I can find Tom and Sabrine," he smiled gently.

"I let them take him," she said frantically, "I let them take my son. I was here, I was sitting with him and I didn't—I was so stubborn on keeping this st-stupid thing a secret that I didn't comfort my _son!_ " she stood there, "I'm his _mom_."

"Marinette," Adrien grabbed his wife's shoulders, coaxing her to relax. "He's safe. That's all that matters. Our son is _safe._ "

She nodded slowly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Let's find them," she said.

"Don't push yourself, alright?" Adrien kissed her cheek.

"It's too late for that," she sighed.

"Adrien," Plagg said and landed on Adrien's shoulder.

"Right," Adrien nodded, "Plagg, claws out!"

A green glow emitted from Adrien as he transformed into his counterpart. "This night vision will help see in this darkness," he said, pulling Ladybug close. "Don't worry," she spoke softly, "We'll find them."

-•-o-O-o-•-

"Take that!" Queen Bee shouted as she got a hit on the akuma. "And that!" she said, swinging another attack.

"Bee, we won't be able to hold him off forever," Volpina said, her illusion-self floating at Queen Bee's side.

"You think I don't know that!?" Queen Bee said, flustered. Just as she was about to get another hit, they saw two familiar looking heroes running off with a little boy in his hands.

"Well would you look at that," Bee said in mild shock, "They weren't kidding."

"It's weird to see them so young," Volpina said, quickly casting a spell and dodging an attack.

"Very," Queen Bee agreed. "More reason to beat this guy," she frowned.

"Damn it, where are _our_ Ladybug and Chat? Are they still in the bakery!?" Volpina groaned, casting a few illusions behind the akuma as a mild distraction.

Queen Bee heaved out an angry sigh, "Whatever they're doing, hopefully they come and help us sooner rather than later!"

-•-o-O-o-•-

"Mom! Dad!" Ladybug looked around, staying close to Chat. "Damn," she cursed, "I can hardly see a thing."

"Ladybug," Chat interrupted, "Over there. I see two figures."

They rushed towards the two bodies, seeing both Sabine and Tom lying passed out on the ground.

"Oh no…" Ladybug mumbled.

Chat bent down to get a pulse. "They're both breathing," he confirmed, "It seems like they just hit their head…"

"Oh no, oh no, oh _no,_ " Ladybug knelt down and quickly put on hand on each of their heads, "Miraculous Cure," she muttered.

Chat's eyes widened, "Ladybug, _don't_! You'll run out of energy!"

"Chat that's not important right now!" She replied, a pink glow surrounding her hands.

"You need to keep your strength," he countered, "Otherwise the baby could get hurt!"

"You don't think I _know_ that?!" She grit her teeth, sweat dropping from her brow. The pink faded and they both watched on in silent agony.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," Chat muttered.

Ladybug scoffed, "What am I suppose to do, then?"

Chat was quiet, looking away. "I just… I want to be able to protect you… _both_ of you."

"I know," she whispered.

Suddenly, both Tom and Sabine opened their eyes, each groaning and sitting up. "What… what's going on?" Tom asked, dazed.

"Oh, thank God…" Ladybug sighed.

"Where's Hugo?" Sabine looked around, frantic.

"Somewhere safe," Chat confirmed.

They both nodded, looking between Chat and Ladybug. "Are you both alright?"

Ladybug nodded leaning forwards and embracing her parents. "Better now," she said.

"Good," they hugged her back.

Relief flooded over Ladybug. Although she couldn't endanger her son with their secret lives, both her parents had confronted them both about it years ago. Before their wedding, in fact. Although it was strange to adjust to, both Tom and Sabine and been a large help with helping them balance their lives.

"Ladybug…" Chat spoke after a few moments. "I hate to say this, but we've gotta get back out there. Volpina, Bee and I were already struggling _before_ I was knocked clean out. I'm sure they're having a worse time now…"

"…Right," she stood, helping her parents up as well. "You go, I'm taking them somewhere safe," Ladybug turned to her husband, leaning in and giving him a hasty kiss.

"Be careful," he gave an effort to smile.

"Always," she said, turning and leading her parents out. Chat bounced upwards, making his way through the rubble to get a quick exit. As he emerged, he grabbed his baton, gripping it tightly. "It's payback _time._ "

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Turns out I'll need a bit more to complete it. Oh well… I'll post the next chapter soon, so stay tuned!**

 **-LovelySheree**


End file.
